constricted hearts
by sapphirez4178
Summary: Moving a problem dealt with, but May soon finds herself in a bind and finds herself wanting to spend more time with Drew and with Drew having a girlfriend he isn't making her decisions any easier, but does Drew really want his relationship with Brianna. Is there a certain girl even though he doesn't know it that's going to drag her way in to his heart this is constricted hearts!
1. Chapter 1

**So May and her family have to move from Petalburge as they move to LaRousse they meet new friends rivals and uncover the truth to what they feel during there high school drama featuring contestshipping (mainly)/ikarishipping/pokeshipping and oldrivalshipping **

**Me: hey guys this is my first fic so be nice hey drew get your butt here (hears groans)**

**Drew: what do you want now I've been troubled enough **

**Me: I've only called you once so now you're here do the disclaimer then you're free to go**

**Drew: fine sapphirez4178 doesn't own pokemon or else both of us wouldn't be here and she doesn't own demi lovato let it go**

**Chapter 1 Normal p.o.v**

**A girl with chestnut coloured hair was on the balcony watching the sun rise her name was May she watched the darkness unveiling to form an amber sunrise it made her sapphire orbs look more luminous.**

** The birds started to chirp their harmonic song, unfortunately for her this was her last day at Petalburge it all started when she came back from school**

**(Flashback) **

**"Mom, dad why have you got boxes out?" May asked oblivious to the situation**

** "Well honey we've got something to tell you we are moving to LaRousse "my mother said in a formal tone**

**May's eyes broadened as wide as they could and she screamed out the top of my lungs "HOW COULD YOU MOVE I KNOW DAD GOT A NEW JOB BUT STILL I AM NOT MOVING NO WONDER YOU HAD BEEN ACTING STRANGER THAN NORMA".**

** Then with that May had stormed to my room cursing under her breathe till she was out the hearing rage**

** (End of flashback)**

** May was devastated. She would be losing her friends, house and most importantly her memories. Petalburge was where she was brought up , and now she is leaving it behind to go to LaRousse.**

** May agreed it was a nice place when she went there for a vacation once, but moving there was going to be very hard for her to cope with.**

** Well now she can't change what's going to happen now can she the whole reason why she was even moving was, because her dad had got a job there to be a frontier brain**

** It obviously came with a lot of responsibility, but May was sure he would be able to manage it and the nearest place to live that was available was LaRousse and that's why she was moving there.**

** Suddenly May realise that it was morning she read her watch 7am**

** "well I better start packing now right let me check what have I got to take?" May started rummaging throughout her closet and storage cases.**

** "Right pokeballs, make – up, toiletries, dresses, skirts, shorts, tank tops, stilettoes, wedges, flats, under garments, hair brush, skitty notebook and medicines for the pokemon".**

** May smashed herself against her comfy bed resting "Done now I'm all ready now let me see what time it is".**

** May screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh 9am I've been packing my gear for quite a while now better go get some breakfast before we start to leave for LaRousse or else I have to starve all the way there". She said to her stomach**

**That's when she rushed downstairs towards the kitchen when a figure stopped her.**

** The figure was just around 5ft4 towering May a little. She had long, silky jet black hair, beige skin colour and had copper coloured eyes that pierced through lies that could be told she also wore a baby pink nightdress that said "not in the mood" **

**This was May's mother Caroline she was a sweet mother. **

**She then spoke up "May honey your up late again have you packed yet? Oh also I've made pancakes for you, before you ask yes I've put extra syrup on for you okay now get ready we are leaving in 1 hour now okay" she said energetically and then left to get her suitcase.**

** "Wow mom really knew what I wanted to eat without asking me today maybe she wanted to put me in the cheery mood oh well" May thought.**

** That's when a familiar luscious aroma filled the air May's mouth started to drool. She then remembered and screamed out "PANCAKES" and rushed to the kitchen to go eat. May swiftly got her knife and fork. She couldn't take it.**

** She needed to eat the pancake it was literally calling out for her saying 'eat me' then without thinking twice she devoured down 3 pancakes in less than 2 minutes.**

** After eating May heard a familiar yawn. She looked up puzzled then saw her little brother Max.**

**"Hey Max you packed yet were going to be leaving in like 20 minutes" he looked up at May.**

** He wore glasses black framed glasses also he had raven coloured hair wore a emerald coloured plain top with black knee length shorts**

** Suddenly he bursted out into laughter. May started to fume she didn't know why, but she just did and got irritated**

** "Why are you laughing at me for" she demanded trying to not lose her cool, but Max obviously knew how bad she was at not loosing her cool. **

**Then he replied by saying "I know you eat without manners, but seriously May you need to stop being a messy eater you've got syrup all over your face how do you get syrup all the way to your forehead now?" he asked looking totally amused.**

** May took a spoon lying on the table and looked at her reflection. Instantly she grew bright red with embarrassment. She soon realised that she had syrup covered all over her face like a little baby who throws food all over their face.**

** May muttered under my breathe "thanks Maxie".**

** May grabbed her tissue and started to devour the places on her face smothered with syrup until not a single syrup drop in sight and then Max stared at me and said "you clean up neat at least" May decided to ignore his last response. **

** May went up to her room and grabbed all of her belongings that were in suitcases which were red with a few patterns over them.**

** She then headed towards the car. May heard someone calling her name repeatedly and then chose to ignore it and put all of her belongings in the car until she grew highly irritated at the voice, suddenly she stopped and glanced in the direction the voice was coming from**

** It was Brendan and wally May's childhood friends.**

** Tears took over her eyes, before remembering she had to stay strong. she struggled mustered up the courage to smile **

**"Hi Wally, Brendan what brings you here"**

** May said trying not to cackle in her voice **

**" Maybear you know what we came here for we wanted to say goodbye at least before you go and here all of our friends signed the card and we got you a bracelet to remember us by"**

** Brendan said in a soft tone **

**"Well I guess Brendan explained it all so then I guess this is bye I hope you don't forget anything about Petalburge whilst your gone don't forget us or anyone for that fact because well always remember you here our phone numbers ring us some time when you want to okay" Wally said in a crackly tone**

**Looks like he was trying hard not to cry who was May kidding for one she was trying not to cry and here she was accusing them. 'It's hard to say bye like this' May thought**

** May took their phone numbers and gave them hers**

** "Guys I'm grateful to have friends like you how can I forget anything you've done for me? I'll miss you more than ever" the chestnut haired girl said**

**After a few minutes she couldn't hold it in.**

** she started to break down the tears that she tried to hold back couldn't take anymore they were running down like rain on a windowpane.**

** All the gang huddled up into a group hug to May's surprise Brendan had the same breakdown as she did. **

**They all said their farewells and went on their way.**

** May kept the card and bracelet close to her.**

** May wore the bracelet and put the card in a box, so when she would get to LaRousse she'd display it. May was in deep thought when her mother Caroline and her dad Norman called her name. Instantly May snapped back to reality **

**"May you ready we got to go now!"**

** my father Norman shouted quickly May got a tissue dabbed my tear drops dry and ran towards the car**

** Soon she found that Max was already there.**

** May looked at him like he was out of his mind he took a quick glance at me and said **

**"Don't think I'm happy about leaving I don't want to leave early from Petalburge but I got forced into this so you shouldn't think I'm happy about leaving okay".**

** May just nodded at his answer we were setting off and she looked at the sign **

**"YOU ARE NOW LEAVING PETALBURGE HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR STAY"**

**Rapidly May turned her head at the sign.**

** She felt the swell bunch of tears about to devour her whole face, until she realised there was no point in crying. May had to stay strong. **

**Instantly May got out her iPod and started listening to Demi Lovato let it go **

**'Let it go let it go can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go let it go turn my back and slam the door' **

**Whilst she was listening to the song.**

** Without knowing she started to yawn and suddenly fell into a long slumber, she knew it was long because by the time she woke up Max nudged her he was still on his ds playing animal crossing and by that time she realised where she was. **

**The car halted.**

** May groaned hard she was in LaRousse**

** An awkward silence covered the air until she broke it**

** "So, well are we going to go or not "**

**Norman cleared his throat**

** "yes we are now get your belongings and head to the door " May casually grabbed her belongings and headed to her new house**

**"Huh" she thought to herself **

**"Is this our house or something?"**

** May didn't get a good glance, so when she got out the car instantly her eyes widened and she dropped her bags.**

** Max had the same expression on as May.**

** All her parents did was exchange smiles at each other.**

** Then Max and May literally screeched out "ARE YOU SERIOUS IS THIS WHERE WE ARE LIVING " they said trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably our parent saw right through our so called matureness. They immediately exchanged grins they knew we were going to love our house **

**Immediately May and Max rushed towards the entrance passing their large clear aqua pool which had lotus flowers adorned as decoration, near to it a maroon coloured bridge adorned with neon lights which would glow at night the floor tiles were light patterned with curves it was a clear, clean and slate coloured.**

** Both of them reached the entrance to their new house house all the windows were clear since it was our own area we didn't need our privacy being ruined there were rarely passer byes by the looks of it.**

** The mansions colour was a creamy texture of gold and cream. May snatched the keys off her dad and swiftly opened the door and started to explore the house.**

** She passed the living room it had various neutral shades adorned to the floor and also had plum coloured sofas on the sides of it they had leather fabric adorned to it and all over the bottoms they had diamond studded sequins and on the very sides they had stipes' and they had various coloured cushions some of them were stripy, others were flowery and some were plain embroidered rose patterns passing the sides.**

** The room also had periwinkle beautifully decorated curtains which were made out of a soft, silky fabric and had golden weaved decoration it also had a chandelier with clear crystals dripping down in a swirly matter the size of raindrops it lit up the whole room.**

** May continued to explore the rooms she figured it had 2 living rooms,1 basement,2 garden and garage I was on the second floor it had so many rooms that's when Max,Norman and Caroline reached to where May was they were huffing and puffing by the time they caught up with her.**

** The Norman spoke after his inhales and exhales "shall we tell them this mansion has 8 rooms" he whispered fortunately May and Max heard through his terrible whispering. **

**"I call dibs on the biggest room" May declared**

** "No fair" Max responded that's when the argument for the biggest room started. **

**Their parents chuckled at their immatureness.**

** "Max, actually I don't think you want that room because we already set up your room to your taste and if May wants the biggest room in the house she can have it, since she has lots of stuff" Caroline said in her sweetest voice**

** May had a mischievous grin and stuck her tongue at Max before going on her search for her dream room.**

** She began to search, but none of them caught her eye, until she got to the last room it was the largest in the house it had a chandelier preferably gold the walls were painted cream it already had a king size bed with sapphire sheets with about 7 pillows coloured 3 blue, 2 white and 2 gold I had a nice soft cosy fireplace and near the fire place she had a huge decoration of the ocean also a little painting which had a waterfall in the jungle.**

** May also had a balcony which already had a sunbed for when it would be sunny. May blasted her iPod to hot right now by Rita Ora**

** Caroline suddenly approached May**

**"Do you like your room? "My mother asked through the loud music**

** "Yes but how do you know this is my room?" She said heading to her iPod to turn the music off**

** Her mother gave May a warm smile and pointed at the door to her surprise was left open before May was here. **

**There it was her name in big letters coloured red 'maybelle' she smiled at her mother sheepishly and started to unpack.**

** She got all of her clothes and started to put them in the closet it was a neutral colour.**

** May finished packing her clothes. She checked her wrist watch the time read 6pm.**

** May released her pokemon into their new home so they could adjust to the atmosphere all her pokemon blaziken, wartortle, munchlax, milotic, bulbasaur, skitty, glaceon and lucario immediately looked alarmed until she told them **

**"this is your new home guys "**

**They looked more comforted a few minutes later.**

** May headed downstairs until Caroline stopped her **

**"May remember you're going to LaRousse academy tomorrow so be ready Dad will drop you off"**

** May nodded**

** "Now mom sources tell me you were making ramen noodle soup so I want it" she said in a triumphant tone my mum laughed**

** "Well now before I give your answer tell me what your sources were" she looked at me knowing May was bound to give a really stupid answer**

** "W-ww-well my source is my nose, Oh come on mom I could practically smell the flavour from upstairs it was calling my name"**

** May practically said daydreaming about how good ramen would taste after a long tiring day**

** "Well then your sources were right go on then 3 plates are waiting for you now you can't let them wait " she said. **

**May darted to the kitchen devoured the noodles and by the time the day was over she was being annoyed by Max.**

** She let out a sigh as she entered her bedroom.**

** May crashed herself to bed. She could practically see the moons light pleasant rays on to her face making it glow **

**"Well LaRousse academy here I come "and with that she fell into a long slumber until tomorrow**

**Drew: where was I? **

**Me: chill out I know you're eager to see May and I think you in on then next chapter **

**Drew:L (blushes) NO I DONT LEAVE ME ALONE (leaves)**

**Me:ooooo someone's a bit feisty today now aren't we well save it for May. I've got a few surprises mwwwwwaaaaaaahhh anyways REVIEW!**

**Sapphire4178 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hiya guys I'm back and I've brought May and Drew**

**May and drew: hey**

**Drew: I hate this story**

**May: DREW DON'T BE RUDE**

**Me; well jeez thanks but don't forget I'm a beginner at this stuff by the way I control you and can easily get you out of the story so think twice before you speak**

**Drew: (shivers) you wouldn't dare do what I think you'd do**

**Me: keep telling yourself that (smirks)**

**May what are we talking about**

**Me; nothing just do the disclaimer**

**May: ok sapphirez4178 doesn't own pokemon **

**Me: alright on with the story and just to tell you I know pokemon only allows 4 moves but I've just added a lot more and sorry for the terrible appeals**

**Chapter 2 May's p.o.v**

**"Beep… beep beep…" I groaned it was morning.**

** I chucked my alarm clock onto the floor and stretched out, until i was completely awake, suddenly only to realise that it was 7:15. I blinked.**

** "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh I'm going to be late on my first day" Quickly I grabbed anything out of my closet and headed to the bathroom. **

**I took a quick shower and came out in a red and white checkered blouse with outlines of blue and a short knee length denim skirt.**

** I also wore baby pink bow earrings and a light pendant to match and finally let my hair loose after straightening it.**

** I looked in the mirror to check if I was presentable for the first day of school. I searched for my bag finally after a few minutes I found it. I grabbed my mahogany coloured bag put all of my necessary items and headed downstairs.**

**I rummaged through the fridge and got some orange juice and on the table there was toast, so I got 2 pieces of toast. I saw Max heading outside, his school was only a good five minute walk. I got my watch the time read 7:40. **

**'Oh no I'm going to be late at this rate' I thought **

**"Mom where is Dad he's meant to take me to school like you said" I asked calmly. Mom's eyes grew wide**

** "Oh no, May I forgot to tell you your dad isn't here he's gone to work you have to hurry to school or catch the bus before you get late "**

**Mom said almost squeaking her voice out.**

**I dragged myself outside and started to sprint to school**

** "I'm so going to be late" I murmured. It was a good five minutes away when I stopped to catch my breath there were 15 minutes left before school would start. I just calmly walked at a steady pace not watching where I was going until BAAM!.**

** I got pushed onto the floor. I started to fume she got a few scratches on her legs, but nothing serious.**

**"Why you-"**

** I stood up to see who it was of course i wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but then before i got a glimpse of him I heard high pitch screams that would make anyone's ears bleed.**

** I turned my head to see who it was it was a bunch of girly girls**

** "omg he's here lets go girls" a girl with red hair said**

** before, I saw the figure it vanished.**

** I just shrugged it off as I thought**

** 'stalker girls 'and continued walking just curious to who bumped into me without apologising.**

** I figured it would be of no use to think about it since I might not see the person ever again. I didn't need to spill my brains at the person.**

**I reached school before the late bell. Quickly I rushed to each door to find the principal's office, before I ran into a bluenette.**

**"Oh great not again" I murmured to no-one in particular.**

** I looked up at the bluenette she wore a peachy floral dress paired with jet black leggings and black dolly shoes and she had ocean blue eyes**

** "Sorry I'm so sorry "she said apologetically "it's okay it's not the first time this has happened today" I murmured after that incident she spoke**

**"Oh how rude I haven't introduced myself I'm Dawn Hikari and you are?"**

**"My name is May" I said **

**"May as in Maybelle Maple?" she questioned curiously **

**I nodded **

**"Well just great just the person I was looking for I'm meant to be your school guide along with my friends misty and leaf but we couldn't find you the principle made sure we gave you your timetable and show you around so here's your timetable I think I'm in most of your classes so let me just text Misty and Leaf to come by room 201 okay" I nodded**

**"You know you had all of us on a wild chase" she said**

**"I'm sorry" I said apologetically**

**"Hey no need to worry Maybelle" she said **

** "Just to let you know just call me May" I held out my hand for a handshake she smiled enthusiastically and returned it. I think by looks she looked like a bubbly, energetic ,girly teenage girl I knew I was going to get along with her we were heading down the corridors.**

** We halted I saw two girls standing in front of me one with ginger hair tied in a high pony she had emerald with a mixture of cerulean colour she wore a plain yellow top with blue biker shorts the other girl had maroon coloured hair with wide green eyes she wore a green v top with frills on the side and black jeans they both gave me a warm smile.**

**"Hey Misty, Leaf meet May, May meet Misty and Leaf my two best friends in the whole world**

** "Hi there nice to meet you" they both said in unison.**

** "Ditto" I said rather calmly**

** "So what's your class schedule" Misty said**

** "um let me check" I took my timetable out first was "coordinating with Miss Fantina v105" I said**

**I was already as late as can be, gladly Dawn was with me since she was in that class and as a bonus I was the new student so I wouldn't really get scolded on my first day we headed to v105 on the way I grabbed a milkshake from the vending machine we arrived at v105 it was a stadium like the pokemon contest halls but less grand me and Dawn went in **

**"Well now who do we have here Dawn? "she asked rather curious**

** "Well Miss Fantina this is the new student may "****Dawn said on my behalf as she sat down in her place I just stood there not knowing where to sit.**

** "May what? "Miss Fantina asked rather confused a blush crept onto my face I knew I was going to get embarrassed today if anything**

** "Um my name is may" I said rather shyly she finally caught on a sheepish smile began to come her way**

**"I'm sorry may now let's see who shall I put you next to"she said wandering around the room**

**"Ah Andrew Hayden raise your hand alright May take your seat" I saw a faint hand at the back I started to make my way to the back when I saw an empty seat at the stadium I saw glares coming from every direction all glares coming that to from girls and guys were drooling I honestly didn't know why(shocker).**

** I was oblivious to the situation just thinking it was because they already had an interpretation of me ,but I really didn't care to what others thought as I got to the back I took the seat it calmly not knowing trouble was heading my way.**

** I looked beside me I saw a green haired guy he was 2 inches taller than me by the looks of it. He wore a long length jet black turtle neck with a purple button top which was carelessly unbuttoned all the way and he wore light green pants he then looked at me that's when something put me off those emerald gorgeous eyes. **

**I could stare into them forever until he started waving his hand in front of my face.**

** "Well July I know I'm attractive but still no need to gape and for the record call me Drew" I heard a bunch of snickers coming from the girls below and guys started to give Andrew glares then he flicked his hair and smirked**

** 'Oh boy he's in for it now he'll remember my name for sure after this and that ego of his is going to get a reality check' I thought.**

** I opened the drink which was half empty and spilled it all over his hair 'serves him right' I thought victoriously everyone burst into a fit of laughter he was totally shocked, too bad for me the teacher was watching**

** "MAY, DREW" She screeched**

** "Since both of you want to mess around you can now first for your appeals and detention for the whole week"**

**My eyes widened "b- b -bu -butt I" I was cut short my Drew**

** "No use arguing now I'll go first "he said in an amused voice I growled at him then he headed towards the stage for his appeals **

**"Alright roselia go" half of the girls squealed and some even fainted I gave them the weird looks I looked at the pokemon it had a rather petite body it was small and green and for hands it had two roses 1 red and the other blue **

**"roselia use petal dance then add magical leaf and stun spore " he commanded the pokemon**

** "rosel" the pokemon called the small pokemon shot baby pink petals with a silver shine to it the whole stadium was illuminated by the performance when Drew ordered his pokemon to use his combination of magical leaf and stun spore the leafs glowed into a moonlit colour "now finish with solarbeam" when solarbeam was unleashed everything was exploded into sparkles all the girls applauded and cheered whilst the boys applauded quietly.**

** "Alright roselia return" Miss Fantina was very happy she headed to his direction**

** "Drew that was an outstanding performance keep that up and you'll have a big chance of becoming top co-ordinator I hope everyone enjoyed it"**

** I heard a long line of compliments "Drew that was awesome" "your cute"**

** He then approached me avoiding everyone's praise**

** "Well do you think you can top that April" I smirked at him he looked at me confused I dragged myself to the stage. **

** "Milotic take the stage" I suddenly slipped on stage Miss Fantina helped me up everyone was trying to hold there laughs but couldn't. Drew smirked**

** "Alright then let's try again Milotic take the stage" "Milo" it called when it took the stage it was a serpentine ****_Pokémon with a cream body and an aqua and coral tail on its head it had a pink antennae _**

**_"Alright milotic use safeguard" _**

**_Milotic started to glow and sent a calm nature towards the stage_**

**_ "Now water pulse and freeze it with ice beam and go in between it"_**

**_The _****serpentine ****_Pokémon obeyed along with itself the icebeam started to glow_**

**_ "Now use aqua ring and use swift and iron tail to break the ice it shot out stars and its tail became hard and silvery and broke the ice into sparkles aqua ring added an extra effect so milotic wouldn't get warren out_**

**_ "Now finish it with hydro pump at the sky and combine it with bubble"_**

**_Milotic poured out an endless flow of sparling water and bubbles flew at every corner of the stage I got a standing ovation from almost everyone but some girls who were giving me the dirties._**

**_ I looked towards Drew's direction he was gaping._**

**_ Miss Fantina was short on words she had the same expression anyone else had they were darn right amazed at least I made up for the slip up._**

**_ I took my seat "Alright now everyone next lesson we will be doing double battles you will need a partner and I have to decide who to put who with" some people groaned and with that the bell rang. _**

**_Dawn came to me "Hey girl that was totally awesome"_**

**_"Thanks"_**

**_"Oh May I'm going to go to the cafeteria, so come by okay" I nodded _**

**_I went back to my place got my bag and then_****_ headed towards the door I was about to exit, but drew blocked my way._**

**_ "You did well august, but nothing compared to my performance here" he chucked a rose to my direction I caught it with ease well_**

**_ "Thanks drew" I said trying to fight back a blush_**

**_ "Actually it's for your pokemon the co-ordinator still needs some practice and needs to learn to control her gravity" he said whilst chuckling._**

**_ I was about to say something, but that's when Miss Fantina headed my direction_**

**_ "Alright you two detention starts next week "she said then gracefully left._**

**_ "This is so all your fault" I screeched _**

**_"Jeez sorry April I think the other side of school didn't catch that" he said irritably._**

**_ "WHATEVER"I then stormed to the cafeteria I saw Dawn, Misty and Leaf chatting. I approached them_**

**_ "Hey May how was double lesson "leaf asked_**

**_ "Well it was the worst I've got detention for a week because of some grasshead" I said referring to Drew everyone gave annoyed expressions _**

**_"Uh are you talking about Drew?" Misty and Leaf said sounding rather annoyed_**

**_"Yeah she is do you know what she did to him double lesson" Dawn said amused_**

**_"what?" they both asked _**

**_"she spilled her drink all over him" they all burst out laughing _**

**_"Good one" Misty said high fiving me_**

**_"Either way he deserved it big headed palm tree" I said proudly _**

**_They all stopped laughing there facial expressions were serious_**

**_"Alright May we don't want you to have a harsh time for the rest of your school years so we should tell you that nobody should annoy him he's the most popular guy in school he's got a stuck up girlfriend Brianna Wakanna most popular girl in school. He's got a club the Drew Hayden fan club and he hangs out with 3 other populars Ashton Ketchum also known as ash, Paul shinji and finally Gary Oak. They are the most popular and hottest guys in school and if you mess with them you don't want to know what would happen fangirls attack never get a peaceful lunch pranks and it's just horrible so just try to avoid them as much as possible you with me"._**

**_ I nodded immediately I didn't know that this could cause me so much trouble if I did something to him or his gang_**

**_Me: well I decided to keep Drew (mutters under breath about regret)_**

**_Drew: you can't get rid of me I'm practically the star_**

**_Me: don't give me sass or ill make you and may do a lemon _**

**_Drew: (turns pale and apologises well I forced him into it but oh well)_**

**_Me: alright people anyways r&r thanks really appreciate it_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back and ready to roll nobody's here today so I'll do my disclaimer oh and thanks to bectonstrider for following me and favourite my story thanks it means a lot to me and sorry if the characters are ooc especially drew and others**

** I wish I owned pokemonn anyway I don't own pokemon if I did May and Drew would have confessed to each other and happily made out **

**Chapter 3 two sided person/trouble**

**I just noticed drew walk to a lunch table with girls surrounded everywhere.**

**I saw three other guys along with him 2 of them trying to break their grips whilst one wasn't bothering at all just enjoying it one with raven hair and brown eyes he wore a red hat (the one in the anime) and wore a white top and a short sleeved blue jacket and had dark blue pants and red trainers to match he looked quiet energetic and was devouring a cupcake I looked at the lunch table misty was staring at him she snapped back to reality **

**"The one there is ash "**

**She said pointing to the boy who was trying to get past with the Pikachu on top of his shoulder.**

**The other guy had brown spiky hair and a matching pair of brown eyes wore a long blue sleeved top with 2 stripes along the sleeves which were black and he wore maroon coloured jeans with a black belt across it **

**"He's Gary "**

**Leaf said in a disgusted tone whilst he was flirting back with the fangirls.**

** Finally I saw a guy with plum coloured hair he wore grey top covered with a purple and blue jacket and he wore grey pants and dark blue shoes his eye colour was jet black he looked grumpy and annoyed he was literally pushing the fangirls away yet they insisted they needed to cling onto him he started to scowl which caused many to faint he just shrugged and moved on in victory**

**"Uh he's so grumpy"**

** Dawn said in an annoyed way**

** "I'm guessing that's Paul right" **

**dawn nodded I seemed to notice that literally every girl in this school was after all three of them except us I decided to ask just to make sure **

**"Hey guys what do you think of drew, ash, Gary and Paul ,because as far as I see all the girls are fawning over them except us right ,so I just wanted to know doesn't hurt to ask right? "**

**Blushes crept up over their face**

** "um… well they are alright but we aren't obsessed over them they hardly take notice over us they are in all of our classes we just hate their personalities they just think that they are all that "Misty confirmed**

**I just nodded in agreement like the other three I still remember meeting drew he was so annoying and it's still my first day I got detention when I finally just got into the damn classroom I felt like I was holding a grudge against him and I normally never get this fired up over anyone and that to a guy like him sure my little brother annoys me but not to this extent we are so different it's just like water and oil they just don't mix. I just noticed that they were on the opposite table to us I couldn't stand sitting here it was so uncomfortable I decided to take go outside so I excused myself from the table I told leaf, misty and leaf that ide meet up with them later. Swiftly moving to a place outside that was not rock solid I found a place with a cherry blossom tree which wasn't accompanied by anybody else. I sat down on the dry, chartreuse grass covered in daisy's enjoying the fresh breeze colliding with my face with the hint of shadow forming on the tree with the gleaming bright sun. I sighed deeply lying on the grass with my eyes shut without any worry I wished that it could always be so peaceful and calm without the drama blended in between. Unfortunately for me it wouldn't be that way I. felt a soft yet warm hand on my shoulder that nudged me I opened one of my shut eyes that were blurred I tried to make out the face in front of me with my own confused expression I suddenly froze 'green hair' I thought thinking about how much people I know with green hair then the thought struck me I knew I a shade of red was crawling its way to my face ,because I felt the hotness of heat on my face that was burning up I instantly stood up right and regained my composure. It was drew what was he doing here? I was at a loss of words when I opened my mouth but then quickly closed it again I gathered up the confidence**

**"um what are you doing here?" I stuttered**

** "Well July if you didn't know, this is usually my hiding place or where I come to relax question is what are you doing here? "He asked softly and responded casually **

**"I was just about to leave" I murmured quickly yet low enough so he could hear I was gladly about to take my exit but as soon as I started to move he grabbed my wrist I winced in pain he quickly let go **

**"Hey I'm asking you something so I expect you to answer my question" he said irritated motioning for me to answer**

**"Well I was just walking around till I came here I just needed to clear my head I'm just a bit irritated today okay happy now" I said with a hint of coldness to my explanation**

**"Oh alright jeez no need to be a downer July" he said teasingly flicking his hair whilst doing his trademark smirk I rolled my eyes **

**"You know one day I'm going to take that smirk plastered onto your face away from your face it's so annoying" I said pulling at my hair he chuckled softly and started sitting on the grass then lied down. He motioned for me to sit back down I felt an unusual pleasant feeling in my stomach we sat down in silence for a few minutes I didn't like silence and I didn't think he like it either when he broke it **

**"Sorry "he said as he looked at me **

**"Why are you sorry for? You didn't say anything that bad"**

**"April I swear down have you suffered from memory loss or something? You've already forgot how much pain you were in when I grabbed your wrist"**

**It hit me when he said wrist "oh it's nothing really" I said sheepishly **

**"Didn't look that way to me "he murmured I chose to ignore his comment and decided to change the subject**

**"So I'm a bit confused you said this is your hiding place what are you hiding from then?"**

** I asked a little calmer forgetting how annoyed I was just a few minutes ago the breeze caused one of the blossom flowers to fall onto my face I smiled gently taking the little baby pink flower and placing it on the ground I looked toward drews direction my cerulean eyes met emerald soft eyes we stared into each other's eyes we both felt that uneasy electrical vibe and casually looked away I could see a tint of blush come across drews face**

**"Well" he said "I come here to hide from my fangirls and-"he was mysteriously cut off**

**"Drrrrreeeeeeeeewwwwwww" I heard a high pitched voice of annoyance come in contact with my ears. It came from afar I saw drew wince at the sound **

**He murmured "that" finishing his sentence off I was about to giggle at his answer when**

**"HEY WHO ARE YOU?" I froze**

** "DREW WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH A NOBODY LIKE HER"**

**I grew highly irritated at the girl with green eyes much like Drew but much gloomier and dubious she had red hair up in a pony which reached her shoulder she wore a yellow one strap dress with golden earrings and black strappy heels something about this chick gave of a creepy vibe and I didn't want to enter that creepy range. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that drew was very calm towards the situation well at least tried to look calm**

**"Um she's May the new kid we were just making small talk nothing much "he said as he shrugged**

**He turned his attention towards me **

**"May this is Brianna**_ Wakanna "he said in a tone that she sounded really important" I heard that name somewhere I thought harder till I remembered something _

_(Flashback)_

_He's got a stuck up girlfriend Brianna Wakanna most popular girl in school. _

_(End flashback)_

_"Oh so is she your girlfriend?" I asked knowing the answer he slowly nodded as Brianna nodded like a bobble head _

_"Alright April I'll see you around later" he said as he did his two finger salute and flicked  
his bangs out of his face Brianna fumed for some reason and sent glares to me he held his hand out for Brianna _

**I fake smiled at her in return of her glares then she walked pass me nearly tripping me over I growled at her in response I was ready to jump at her but restrained when drew shot me a desperate glare that said stop all of it before something bad happens I obeyed reluctantly she grabbed drew and pulled in for a kiss he sighed and then she dragged him away somewhere I couldn't care less I felt really sorry for him now.**

**"Wait" I gleamed **

**"Did he just called me may?" I asked myself tilting my head remembering when he actually called me by my name.**

** I checked my watch 12:55 there were 4 minutes left till lunch period was over I headed to my next lesson which was food tech in pokemon pokeblocks with brock on the way I bumped into a raven haired boy I practically landed on the floor I recalled I saw him somewhere that's when it hit me he was ash I was so lost in thought that he was waving his hands over my face**

**"Hey you okay "he said **

**"Um hey yeah im okay sorry by the way"**

**"No problem im ash I've never seen you around here you new" I nodded my head**

**"Yeah I am by the way im Maybelle but may for short"**

**"Okay may"**

**We stood there idly until I heard my stomach growl I didn't eat now im starving **

**"Um you hungry" ash asked sheepishly **

**"Yeah" I said aloud causing a few people to stare at my direction I blushed hard **

**"Oh im glad im not the only one who's hungry here you want some of my sandwich "he said **

**"Sure if you don't mind that is"**

**"Well only on one condition"**

**"What's that" I asked impatient**

**"Challenge me to an eating contest loser has to buy the other a soda "he said as his mouth had a big grin all over him**

**As soon as I heard those words I grinned**

** "You've just made the greatest mistake of your life ash your so on ash"**

**"Alright 3, 2, 1 GO!" we devoured the sandwich until one became victorious who you ask well obviously me maybelle is claimed victorious along with a free soda**

**"Well you were good it's a first for me to be beaten at especially my best topic FOOD" I laughed for him and me we just started talking about food now he's my best friend he rushed to the soda machine and bought me a fizzy flavoured soda "enjoy" he said**

**"So what lesson have you got now?" he asked**

**"Um food tech in pokemon pokeblocks with brock"**

**"Oh great "he said enthusiastically **

** "I've got that to want to be my partner?**

**"Partner?" I said slowly **

**"Yeah partner you need a partner for that lesson so what ya say"**

**"Sure thing" I said as we waked our way to the pokeblocks lesson he grinned at me **

**I opened the door the first thing I saw was the last thing that I needed after lunch drew **

**Yet again surprisingly I was seated next to the one and only drew and all he does is keep teasing me and from all thoughts one reached my head this guy is so two faced.**


	4. Chapter 4 pokeblock mishap

**Me: hey guys finally updated and i feel good sorry if i update really late and for some reason won't let me update my stories review or anything anyways thanks to everyone that has seen my story so far and please review i've got nothing to say so lets get on with the story.**

**Mays pokemon**

**Blaziken, Wartortle, Milotic, Skitty, Glaceon, Lucario (and im going to add extra pokemon that she keeps at home instead of the stroage pc) Beautifly, Munchlax and Bulbasaur**

**DISCLAIMER- no damn it i will never own anything to do with pokemon poor me life sucks :( ( goes into a corner and silently sulks) i own nothing.**

**chapter 4 pokeblock mishap**

**pokemon pokeclass recap**

**Yet again surprisingly I was seated next to the one and only drew and all he does is keep teasing me and from all thoughts one reached my head this guy is so two faced.**

**May p.o.v**

**I sat down beside Drew trying my best to ignore his presence which was very hard and his stupid screaming fangirls all complimenting him for no damn reason i felt as if i knew half of those screams from the morining. Brock finally started teaching since i missed a full semester I didn't know what we were doing. I saw that misty and dawn were in this class, leaf wasn't in this class. Misty was seated next to ash and dawn was seated next to Paul I looked towards Dawns direction a pout was clearly visable on her face the only words I could catch out of their conversation were**

**"troublesome" and "grumpy"**

**I could tell they were total opposites after hearing a bit of their conversation I stiffled an urge to giggle. Dawn was the bubbly preppy type, whereas Paul is grumpy and blank like dawn described. I surprisingly saw girls glaring at Dawn,Misty and me and the only reason I could put out towards their hate was that they didn't want any of us near the three hottest guys in the school in any way whether it was sitting next to them or passing their so called "highnesses" i shrugged them off**

**I looked over at Misty she was practically slamming her head on the table murmuring "Dense,stupid restrain from hitting him with my mallet must restrain"whilst Ash was practically asking the most stupidest questions that I didnt know existed.**

**I turned my attention back to Brock and his class I missed like a good bunch of learning time. At that point of time I saw that Brock was talking about what pokeblack we were going to make unfortunately for me I didnt catch what we were gooing to make.**

**"Alright everybody now lets get cooking" Brock said enthusiastically**

**some people got out of their seats and went to the back of the room and got a bunchful of berries there and some blenders. Ash came up to me I noticed drew was still sat next to me**

**"Hey may ready to start making pokeblock" he said energetically**

**"Yeah" I replied nervously**

**"Whats wrong?" ash asked concerned**

**"I um wasn't paying attention in class so I don't know what we are doing" I said sheepishl looking at any direction other than ash**

**"Oh man i thought you would know because I wasn't paying attention either I was paying attention to the berries"he said exactly as guilty as me**

**"Um shall we ask someo-" I was immedately cut off**

**"Well well may not paying attention huh?"said an annoying voice I didn't want to hear drew when I was already behind I didnt need to hear his remarks at this time**

**" ..."**

**he sighed and turned his attention to ash**

**"We are making spicy pokeblocks who's your partner anyway?"**

**"Well i'm working with May i'll get the berries and you get the blender okay"he said more interested**

**"Yeah sure but dont eat them okay" I teased**

**"I'll try not to be tempted but its hard you know"**

**He practically whined I laughed at him. I looked forward towards drew he was looking down at the floor "thanks for the help drew"I said quietly**

**"Sure no problem" he said barely enough for me to hear**

**"So who's your partner?" I asked curiously**

**"I'm working with Misty she is the only girl that isn't a fangirl or annoying"he said as he casualy flicked his hair 'annoying' I thought**

**"Besides if I work with somene else they would probably bring me down or mess it up and be distracted in my sexy" he said in a matter-of-fact-tone again flicking his hair again**

**"Why do you keep on flicking your stupid hair?" I screeched**

**"Why do you have a problem with it?" he replied whilst smirking**

**"Because its annnoying" I replied more irritated**

**"Chicks dig it"**

**"No they don't"**

**"Then why do they faint then huh?"**

**"Because they hate the site of you now if you'll excuse me" I walked past him leaving him dumbfound. I went to the back of the room and scanned for the blenders when I found one lying on the table without checking its faults I went back to Ash he had lets say a few berries left**

**"Ash where are the rest of the berries huh?"**

**"In my stomach" i laughed**

**"I told you not to eat them"**

**"And i told you i can't help it"**

**"Alright then lets just forget what just happenned and use of the berries we have left, so okay then hand me the cheri berries" I demanded**

**"Alright here you go, but i'm going to try and steal some berries of someone okay"**

**"Try not to get yourself into to much trouble" i muttered**

**"I won't" then his legs carried him all the way to drew and misty's table**

**I headead over to the sink to wash the remaining cherri berries and take out any remaining dirt and stems attached I got back started to chop them into halves then added them into the blender I put the cap on the blender and started it up . Misty headed over to me**

**"Hey enjoying working with Ash" she said teasingly**

**"Yeah he's really silly and dense but he is really nice"**

**"I lost you at really nice, but i caught you on dense and silly"i giggled for a moment**

**"what are ya laughing at?"**

**"I was just wandering things" i said with a sly grin**

**"like?..." she trailed off**

**"How i think a certain someone likes him" **

**"W-whhaaatt no way i don't like him!" she said turning a shade of red barely visable**

**"Really now, then why is your speech stuttering then and i never said it was you now did i" i replied with a grin**

**"Oh please like i would like anyone that dense he doesn't know the talk is if anything i don't if he has" i could tell she was being serious i giggled a little bit i saw a grin make a way to mistys face and i knew that meant trouble for me "Besides i should be asking you whether you like Drew anyways since you had a nice chat near a certain blossom tree" she retorted i started shifting uncomfotably**

**"Wait how do you know that?" i hissed**

**"Everyone knows about it people are getting the wrong message and thats trouble for you you know"**

**"Oh please people are blind if they think somethings going on if anything we are total opposites i try and be nice but he has to have a big ego for everything and won't let me be he is just so arrogant that i can't explain it" i said angrily**

**"So i've heard that opposites attract now haven't i" she said calmly**

**"So your impling that you and ash are opposites and that you like each other" i retorted**

**"But, but Paul and Dawn are opposites to" she said trying to change the topic**

**"Valid point, but don't try and change the topic if you didn't like Ash i don't see why you would want to change the topic now"**

**"Your putting pressure onto me so i had to"**

**"Alright lets just drop the topic for now then" i said whilst sighing**

**"May"**

**"Yeah Misty"**

**"What's that sound?**

**"What sound?" i replied oblivious to the loud sound**

**"The buzzing sound" she said calmly**

**I concentrated my ears to the sound that is when it hit me. It was the blender**

**"Its the-"**

**before i could stop or say anything everything exploded all the cherri berrie fluids landed everywhere in the room including all my clothes my face was as red as a poppy flower i could feel the stares coming towards me i looked towards the blender and realised that the blender i had got had a fault to it since blenders don't explode just like that i turned to see Misty with an amused expression trying not to burst out in laughter i looked around the class they all had the same expression as Misty i noticed everyone was covered in cherri berrie lumps. At the side of my eye i looked at the blender it had a crack that turned into a bigger crack after this um what do you call it ... 'session'**

**i put my head up in emmbarresment took a deap breath**

**"i'm sorry" i said whilst sighing**

**i could see 'Grasshead' with a smirk on his face i had the feeling he was going to tease me about this till i don't know the rest of my school years**

**Brock was staring at me blankly the room was silent until everyone burst into laughter including Brock not holding it back i felt more embaressed and turned more red that blood would i felt my face heat up like blazikens overheat**

**"i-ttsss haaa nothing hahaa haa don't sweat it" Brock replied laughing his head off i sweatdropped**

**"Okay, but what are we gonna do about this mess now?"**

**"oh ummm ..." Brock trailed off**

**there was a long silence**

**"I know why don't we get the school Janiter here in the meantime just clean the blender up wait a minute" Brock suggested**

**"yes okay" i said shyly**

**"Let me see the blender" he said seriously**

**"Sure thing" i relpied confused by that time everyone stopped laughing and went to get dried off**

**"Oh i understand the blender had a fault in it so technically it wasn't your fault then just make sure you check your blender next time" he said sheepishly knowing that something happened in the past with that blender that made it crack I cleaned up all the mess and returned all the equipment to there respected places Ash and Drew came up to me**

**"That was quiet an entertaining show you had their its a first for me but seriously don't worry about it ive seen worse than a blender exploding"**

**"Well that makes me feel so much better now Ash" i said sarcastically**

**"No problem" i sweatdropped**

**"Only an air head like you would do that" drew said arrogantly**

**"Oh puh-lease drew just go away now before my rage explodes" i said with a burning fury in my eyes**

**"Fine" he sad dryly and went back to what ever he was doing befor misty walked out to go to the bathroom followed by others **

**"I feel sorry for Mist you know she goot it all in her hair and she was right next to it" ash said sympathetically**

**"Oh my god i need to go apoligise by the way do you know misty well".**

**"kind of why?" confusion spread over his face**

**"you called her Mist" i said with a sly grin**

**a faint pink stain invaded his cheeks but taht was probally berry stains 'now time to tease her later' i thought 'right now i need to check if she is alright' and with that thought lingering in my head i headed towards the girls bathroom i tried to see past all the girls that were covered in cherri berry stains**

**Misty p.o.v**

**'Yay at least i get to skip half of that class working with Drew is so boring' i thought whilst taking berry stains off my hair i got starmie out and told her to use water gun on my hair i wanted all of that out of my head 'now i wonder what May is doing i need to thank her now wait i see someone coming in the bathroom brown hair sapphire eyes well jeez Misty thats got to be May now' i thought stupidly 'maybe sitting with ash has affected my saniity' i thought dumbstruck not noticing i was hitting my head and getting odd looks from everyone "Alright let's surprise attack her" i thought as friendly revenge not that i care**

**May p.o.v**

**"Alright now where is Misty" i thought impatiently whilst pushing my way through girls i was at a dead end i felt someone tap my shoulder i turned around to my surprise just to get pounded to the floor**

**Normal p.o.v**

**May got up straight just to see an amused Misty towering her a few inches. May pouted her lips "Hey i did explode everything but no need to get angry with me Misty"**

**Misty laughed "Oh please if anything i should be thanking you"**

**May looked at Misty with a hint of confusion spread over her face "Thanking me why?"**

**"You know Drew is seriously bossy and strict he doesn't do anything and i would do anything to get away from that class"**

**"Wow didn't know he was that bad"**

**"Well believe it" Misty said with a hint of annoyance**

**May put on her teasing smile "Oh and by the way i needed to tell you that Ash was very worried about you"**

**"R-r-real-lly" Misty stuttered**

**"Would i lie to you now?" May replied**

**"Who knows" misty muttered **

**May decided to ignore her just as she was about to tease Misty more the bell rang**

**"Anyways last lesson is now finally i've got gym class with Mrs Scott wow thats a class not to do with pokemon its gong to be tiring for the last lesson what have you got Misty"**

**Misty quickly checked her timetable "i have got Ancient Pokemon History with Cynthia. Poor you i think this week is running laps anyways good luck and i best get going now bye May wait i want your number before you go"**

**Misty and May exchanged numbers into their poketch and headed off to their last and final lesson before the school day ended**

**May p.o.v**

**I headed towards the gym changing rooms after loosing my way there i asked for direction from a nice teacher she told me exactly where to go, now that i finally reached the gym i headed to the girls changing rooms i didn't bring my kit because i didn't really think that it was necessary as today was my first day.**

**I reached i heard a ladys voice doing the register i was guessing it was Mrs Scott i quickly slipped into the changing room it wasn't that big but it wasn't small either in the room there were many lockers of the colour red also it had showers that were crammed together the floor was a glass marble floor surprisingly it wasn't cold with a bare foot.**

**I went over to the teacher**

**"Hi Miss im the new student" i introsuced shyly**

**"Ah are you Maybelle Maple?"**

**"Um yes i am"**

**"Well you are in my class i am Mrs Scott you gym teacher get your kit ready we are doing laps today" she replied sternly**

**'Uh laps what a first day welcome' i thought annoyed**

**"Oh okay Mrs Scott i didnt bring my kit in since i didn't think it was necessery to bring it in on the first day" i replied sheepishly**

**"No problem just go into that cuboard over their there is spare kit since it's your first day i'll by pass it but it best not get into a habbit and also meet us outside go and quickly get changed now" she said sternly**

**"Okay" i said surprised to her change of mood**

**i went to the cuboard she was pointing at opened it it made a creeking sound i saw some jet black shorts that were king of jean type and i found a blood red sports top i quickly got changed and headed my way outside i already missed some of the lesson on my way outside i walked as slow as possible so i could miss some more of that lesson i reached a glass door that lead to outside casually opened it. I took a quick glance to see where Mrs Scott was i felt a tap on my shoulder i ignored it and nudged it away with my arms it did it again and i still had the same reaction the person did t again thats when i got irritated i turned around to see to my displeasure it was Drew with a smirk plastered to his face he was wearing p.e shorts and a green top he was carrying a bag full of rackets. I hated to admit it, but he looked kinda hot, but i will never tell him caught me staring at him his smirk enlargened "like what you see?" he said coyly i instantly dropped my gaze to the ground trying to make it look more interesting. i stood there impatiently tapping my foot i decided to change the subject**

**"Well what did you tap me for?" i said keeping my gaze on the ground**

**"I was going to ask you why you are in the boys section of outside"**

**"what!?" i shrieked "Mrs Scott told me to come outside so i did" i said in a high pitched voice that sounded like some fangirl voice**

**Drew rubbed his ear in annoyance "Did you have to do scream like that?"**

**"Yes i did now could you tell me where Mrs Scotts class is now"**

**"Not even a please" he said innocently i glared daggers at him "I'm already late just tell me where the classroom is damn and what are you doing here anyways?" i retorted**

**he loooked tooken back "Down there and i was getting the resources for my class" he said quickly before dashing off to his class i shrugged and headed the way he pointed art. I saw girls doing laps i saw Mrs scott come towards me**

**"You took long"**

**"Yeah i kind of got lost on my way here since there were boys round here i got confused, but i managed to get here" i said softly**

**"Alright today you have officially saved yourself from laps so why don't you do the marking for how much laps people have ran" she suggested i nodded feeling relieved. I continued to mark people as they came i quickly made some friends in that class. It felt good for the first day. Suddenly i heard a loud whistle**

**"Alright time to go back to the changing rooms" Mrs Scott chirped everyone instantly dashed for the changing rooms except me i walked casually to the changing rooms admiring the flowers.**

**I got changed and took out my pokedex it was 2:50pm school ended 10 minutes ago i groaned i had to walk all the way back home even though i didn't do gym class my legs were numb from sitting down and they hurt.**

**I headed towards the school gates to get out from LaRousse Academy i got my ear phones out plugged it in my Dex and started listening to Ariana Grande-the way i really admire that harmonic voice that ariana grande has.**

**I was so lost into the song that i brushed my shoulders passsed someone who i didn't notice. I was half way home after a good 15 minutes my legs got use to the pain and later on that walk it didn't seem to bother me i walked pass the park i decides when i get some rest i will check the place out later for training and relaxing.**

**Triumphantly i took the last few steps up to a mahogany door the weather by that time was a little windy i could feel the strands of hair blowing in sync with the wind. I scavaged through my bag to find a woooden key chain and a golden glowing key i put it in place with the door lock and fiddled around with it for a couple of seconds until it finally gave in and opened.**

**I took of my shoes to rub the soles of my foot and rushed upstairs to relax on my comfy bed. I found all my pokemon on the bed to my shock Munchlax had some pink surprise all over his face and in a whole bowl Munchlax looked up immediately when i entered the room and started to panick i laughed lightly at his reaction to my presence 'some things never change' thought i saw Beautifly was resting, Lucario was meditating Bulbasaur and Wartortle were on the ground near my bed fast a sleep. I took a quick glance towards Skitty, Blaziken and Glaceon they were chasing each other. I released Milotic out of her pokeball she wasn't at home like the others since she accompanied me to school and appealed Milotic went towards the balcony enjoying the fresh air. I sat down on the ground relaxing thinking back to my day. I was in deep thought that i was obliviious to Caroline's presence**

**"May your home, how was your day?" Caroline asked curious**

**"interesting..."i trialed off with a recap of the day made a few friends and one annoying rival/enemy or it we could be a frenemies and got annoyed by stupid fangirls 'wow so not what i call a great day'**

**"what ya mean by that sweetie?" caroline asked rather inquisitive**

**"I mean it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either" i said blankly**

**"Want to talk about it?"**

**"No thanks mom" i said politely i know my mother she digs deep into the matter and i don't want her to get the wrong deas in her head**

**"Alright then i'm going to go make dinner now it will be done in a few hours and max is upsatairs and he looked happy when he retuned" mom said happily**

**"Okay mom by the way ill go to the park for the meantime"**

**"Alright but come home by 6:00pm okay and when i mean 6 i dont mean 6:30 okay"**

**"okay" i sighed**

**I grabbed my snowy white coat and matching panda hat buttoned it up and told beautifly to come with me to the park she instantly agreed. We went towards the park and found that it was a little crowded we went to find a spot that wasn't already taken. I searched for a spot until i found one near the trees it had a bench near itso i sat down on the edge of it with beautifly on my shoulder we relaxed a bit. A few minutes later i wanted to practice an appeal with beautifly.**

**"Beautifly use silver wind" i commanded**

**"beau" (okay May) the bug pokemon said before shooting out a silver wind**

**"Alright now go into a spin"**

**beautifly went into a spin causing silver wind to look like a mystifying silver robe**

**"Okay beautifly now control it with physic" **

**"beau"( thats hard but i will try) it replied **

**physic did its job and beautifly gained control of the silver wind spiral and it made the the appeal look like a purple liner**

**"Beautifly finish it off with a silver wind directing it to the controlled silver wind"**

**both silver winds collided causing a explosion of sparkles to the park**

**"Alright beautifly" i squeeled whilst Beautifly spun around me i remembered that i was meant to be home by 6:00pm i checked my Dex at the moment it was 5:25pm i had some time to kill so Beautifly and me went for a walk around the park until we found a swing and sat down whilst Beautifly was spinning around happily. I watched amused that amusement suddenly faded away**

**"So April what brings you here?" i looked beside me to see drew sat on the swing next to him with a Masquerain it was staring at Beautifly whilst she was oblivious to Masquerain's presence**

**i rolled my eyes in annoyance "I could ask you the same thing and its may M-A-Y i thought we had the talk about the month issue anyways i swear down where ever i am you show up a few mnutes later what are you a stalker?" i asked slyly**

**"Keep dreaming September you just like to be where i always go like this for example and at my place where i go when its lunch i should be asking you this" he retorted cockily**

**"hhaaahhaa what do you think me for a fan girl" i said totally amused**

**"You never know" he said softly gazing into my eyes i some how effected me i snapped out of his gaze**

**"Oh puh-lease you wish i was a fangirl you can't handle the fact that not everybody swoons over you like like a moth attracted to light" i said clearly**

**His facial expression became scornful i saw it loud and clear, before he could let his anger out on me i called ut Beautifly returned her and murmured a bye to Drew before going**

**Drew p.o.v**

**"Oh puh-lease you wish i was a fangirl you can't handle the fact that not everybody swoons over you like like a moth attracted to light"**

**I got mad at May that moment no-one talked so rudely to me before i could say anything she returned her beautifly and dashed away before saying something i couldn't make out.**

**the angry expression faded into a smirk**

**'this was going to be fun' i thought challenged there was something different about her that made me want more. I noticed she was the type of girl who didn't accept crap of someone. I checked my watch it was 5:49pm i sighed i had to get back home before dying i had to go on a date with Brianna that was at 6:50pm. I never really like her she was to common for my taste like a fangirl she didn't act rude to me or burst out in anger all she did was compliment me and it got annoying after a while. The only reason i'm going out with her is because my mother had arranged this so called 'relationship' without my consent i didn't really have a say in this. Oh please i would rather die in a ditch she was to clingy and i didn't like that thats why i would avoid her altogether. I heavily sighed**

**"Masquerain come on back" i looked at the pokemon it looked sad of something or a certain someone and with that i headed home**

**"You okay?" i asked genuinely concerned**

**"Mas mas" (me i'm fine) it said sadly i wasn't convinced, but i let the issue slip i started walking with masquerain over my shoulder and with that i headed home to get ready for my date**

**May's P.O.V**

**Finally i reached home with a quick dash i stopped to catch my breath boy i am sure glad i didn't do gym because with all that running i think i did 3 lessons worth of it. Wait why am i running from some cabbage head what was he going to do to me anyways i thought stupidly. I got my dex out it was 5:55pm i walked into the house and locked the doors. An aroma instantly mixed into the air i could smell ramen noodles waiting for me i followed the scent to the kitchen. The kitchens main colours were silver,white and red. There were alot of cuboards which were red their handles were silver with silver sequins carved in to make it look sparkly all the cuboards were that way but just in different sizes. It also had a sparkly worktop covered everywhere. We had the normal essentials like cooker, microwave, sink etc. There i saw Caroline, Norman and Max in the table eating we all had different choices when it came to food like our dad was a person that ate meat whilst my mother was a person that had a healthy appatite me and max ate whatever came to us except vegetables. Mother was eating her salmon it was her favourite with salad potatoes and mayonaise dressing. Dad was eating meat shocker it was his favourite chicken with that spicy coating of spices and rost potatoes. Max was being the kid he was and was eating a happy meal that they had ordered him i bet he would do it for the toys or maybe not. There next to him on my side of the table was my favoutire ramen noodles i didn't hesitate and went straight for the noodles without saying hello to anybody.**

**(meanwhile with Drew and Brianna at the restaraunt)**

**Drew P.O.V**

**i was on a verge of dying why why me with her.A waiter came beside me preferably a girl**

**"Hey my name is Ioyce will be serving you ready to order?" she was looking at me flirtingly she had dark brown hair violet eyes bright poppy lips and wore a typical waitress outfit she looked around early 20's**

**"Drewy what would you like to order?" she said holding my hand Drewy what am i three.**

**"What is recommended?" i managed to get out**

**she smiled sweetly at me. "There is the chicken steak with rocket salad and spicy potatoes with an icy cold drink of your choice"**

**"Okay i will have that and make the drink chilled water okay" i said as i flashed her a smile she nodded as she blushed typical of girls to do that as she wrote down the order.**

**"Anything else?" she said ignoring Brianna**

**"Yes" Brianna said coldly giving the waitress**

**"Same as Drewy now chop to it" she said sternly the waitress gave her a blank look before forcing a smile to her face.**

**we sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes**

**"So" Brianna trailed of**

**"I was wandering something" she said completing her sentence**

**i qwerked a brow at her "Wandering what exactly?" i said trying to keep a casual face**

**"When we are going to take our relationship to the next level" she said blushing a little**

**i winced i knew what she meant. She wasn't talking about doing 'adult stuff' she was talking about taking our relationship a little higher like kissing. To be honest i only have been in one serious relationship and that girl toyed around with me so i broke up with her.**

**"Um i'm not so sure about that if you don't remember my parents set this relationship up and i am only fulfilling this relationship so i can see my mother happy and i'm not exactly ready to take things higher"**

**she looked dissapointed i couldn't help, but feel sorry for her i knew she wasn't the one i wanted to be with.**

**The waitress came by with food and placed it on the table we silently ate from their on and i walked her home.**

**Alright bye Drewy she said flirtingly then she kissed me on the cheek i headed home once i got their i changed into a plain green shirt and grey pyjama bottoms and quickly refreshed myself and slipped into my bed.**

**One mischevous thought came into thought 'I'm going to make that bruenette squirm tommorow'**

**Mays P.O.V**

**I changed into my pj's they were a baby pink nightgown and i had matching pink furry slippers i had already freshened up so i headed to my bed i didn't hesitate to jump my way to my bed. I closed my eyes relieved of the day all i thought was 2 more days to go then saturday sunday yay. Thats when i drifted off to sleep a certian green haired boy seemed to make his way to my thoughts. I was worried about the next day what was he going to say? what was he going to do? i had a swell load of questions huddling in the back of my head, but i decided to find out how fun. Anyways there was no avoiding the topic...**

**Me: Well that was the longest chapter that i have ever wrote and i am proud. alright people inspire me and leave yoour reviews until next time**

**sapphirez4178**


End file.
